


The Lost Boy's Tale

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds a fellow survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boy's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 309

The Doctor finds him on an out-of-the-way world, far from what had once been the front lines of the Time War.

Back in the TARDIS, he tells his story; of being found, wandering, as a child. Of the fob-watch he never properly noticed until his twentieth birthday. About opening it, and remembering everything: a childhood shadowed by war, his mother risking execution as a deserter in order to bring him to a safely forgotten world. Her face as she kissed him good-bye and activated the chameleon arch.

“She wanted to keep me out of the path of the Oncoming Storm.”


End file.
